


Live While We’re Young

by Ccaryy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry is real, 拉里szd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccaryy/pseuds/Ccaryy
Summary: 关于我想象的拉里二人在被限制互动前的表白。肉渣注意。没有明显攻受倾向，私心的话大概是偏HT（捂脸）
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 13





	Live While We’re Young

路易斯·汤姆林森对于哈里来说是一个非常特殊的存在。  
彼时刚成团不足半年，他们已经成了最好的伙伴。他们睡一张床，聊一个梦想，采访时开些让旁人大跌眼镜的玩笑。他们无话不谈。跟路易在一起的时候，哈里感受到的不只快乐，他的心似乎也跟着对方变得轻飘飘的。那种感觉他无法准确地描述出来，总之，哈里很享受和路易待在一起的时光。  
直到在他们的第一个家发生的一场闹剧。  
记不清是因为什么而开始的一场玩笑性的打闹。那天晚上他们都喝了一点酒，路易先在他的胸上来了一拳，随后哈里便将他扑倒在地毯上，用两条长腿压着路易的膝盖让他无法起身。酒精的作用下周围的一切都变得失真，两具年轻的躯体隔着薄薄的T恤衫互相摩擦着，耳边尽是路易的笑骂和挑衅。  
“道歉，路。”哈里笑着在他的肩膀上咬了一下。“你下手总是这么重，嘶…疼死我了。”  
“不可能！…哈哈！”  
他的两只手正按在路易的肩膀上，手下肌肉的触感让他莫名得呼吸加快。路易呼出的热气带着酒精的味道打在他耳朵和脖颈的皮肤处，低头是那双带着笑意的蓝色眼睛，在灯光下显得有些迷离。路易的挣扎加大了和他的接触面积，哈里忽地感受到心中涌起的一股悸动，以及身体的不对劲。他触电似的站了起来，往后退了两步。  
“…现在是我的回合了！”不待哈里说些什么，刚才吃了亏的路易一把从地上起身，将哈里一把推进沙发里。与他相比，路易更加放肆。他直接骑坐在哈里的胯上，伸手去挠他的腰窝。虽然往常他们也经常会这样打闹，但今天给哈里的感觉不太一样。不，是很不一样。路易直接撩起了他的衣服的一角，把手伸进去胡乱抓痒。随着他动作的幅度，他的臀部不断地和哈里两腿中间摩擦。哈里明显地感受到了身体某个部位的变化，他在震惊的同时羞躁地想要推开路易，但因为被对方抓住了弱点，一时无法还手。  
“停，停下…！”  
“你输了！哈里…”路易大声地笑着，丝毫没有察觉异常。他没有停下手上的动作，直到自己都闹累了，从哈里的身上喘着气站了起来。哈里觉得自己快晕过去了，他的脑袋有些混沌，路易的打扰又让他无法思考。他拿两只手臂挡着眼睛，感觉脸颊发烫。  
“W…WHAT THE FUCK？？！”即使他及时地夹住双腿想要掩饰，但那鼓起的一大包实在是太过明显。距离这么近的路易不可能看不到。哈里的眼睛被手臂挡着，他看不见路易的表情。但他觉得自己已经玩完了，谁能接受自己的好友对自己勃起呢？  
“No,no,I mean..”路易震惊了好一会儿，他的酒劲都被吓醒了。他看着一言不发耳尖通红的哈里。觉得他要是再不说些什么对方可能会哭出来。“是我闹的太过了…呃，我想，嗯…你平时应该适当释放一下，别憋太久了。…呃，我也不知道怎么说。…F**k……”  
“…Sorry.”不待路易说完，哈里便低着头冲进了洗手间，将门反锁。他打开水龙头，捧了一把冰水浇在脸上，仍无法洗脱发热的焦躁感。他看着镜子里眼眶微红的自己，感觉到一阵绝望。他勃起并不是因为禁欲太久，也不只因为路易在他的老二上乱动。他曾因梦到路易而起反应，平时身体也经常渴望着和路易接触。他总是选择性地忽略这些点，只为了隐藏那已经掩盖不住的事实——他喜欢路易斯·汤姆林森。  
而今天，这些情感一股脑地爆发出来。他颓然地倚在墙上，感觉鼻子发酸。他可以接受自己喜欢路易，但路易呢？路易在前几天还和他讲有关他以前学校的事，在那里他谈了个女朋友，而他至今还为对方抛弃了他而伤心。他怎能接受他的同性好友对他动了这样的心思呢？  
“开门，Haz…”路易敲了敲卫生间的门，哈里抹了抹微湿的眼角，犹豫地握住把手上，终是没有勇气打开门。  
“路，真的不是你想的那样…”  
他哽咽着说。  
“我知道…你先把门打开。”  
路易又焦急地敲了几下门，然而哈里并不回应。他叹了口气，无奈地将额头抵在门上。  
“我真的不觉得有什么…Haz，你不要多想了…”  
他确实一开始觉得这并不是个太大的事，但哈里的反应实在太过奇怪，让他…无法不往那方面想。  
门内的人仍不说话。  
路易舔了下后槽牙。祈祷着自己没有自作多情。  
“哈里，”他组织了下语言，“你对我…是什么感觉？”  
意料之中的沉默。路易低下头，看着自己的拖鞋。他苦笑了一下。  
“我不知道你对我是什么感觉…但你对于我，嗯…是一个很特别的存在。不止是好朋友，你知道的…那种感觉很难形容…”  
他深吸了一口气，感觉前所未有的紧张。  
“那种感觉就是…想做什么都和你一起，和你聊天的时候即使话题很无聊也忍不住笑，总是忍不住看向你…普通的好朋友应该不会有这种感觉，我想。”  
“上一个让我有这种感觉的人，是我的前女友…”路易停了下来，他后知后觉地发现自己说了如此多逻辑不通的蠢话，即使这些都是他憋了太久的心里话。如果是自己自作多情了那绝对看起来逊爆了，他自嘲地想着。  
“…你可以把我刚才那些话当作废话，如果你想的话……”他转身想要回自己的房间冷静一下。后面的门突然开了，哈里从后面紧紧地搂住了他。  
“…你发誓你不是在戏弄我。你要发誓。”哈里的声音带着哭腔，有温热的泪水滴在路易的皮肤上。  
“我发誓。”路易无奈地举起左手三指，他安抚性地摸了摸哈里搂着他的手，感觉今晚发生的一切充满了戏剧性的不正常。  
但生活就是这样，不是么？  
“…我喜欢你，路易。”哈里的声音带着浓重的鼻音。“特别，特别喜欢。”  
哈里抱着他不肯松手。路易被他的手臂勒得痛，但他没说什么，只是扭过头在哈里的脸颊上落下一个吻。  
“我也是。”他轻声说。  
-  
他们疯狂了一个晚上。互相坦诚的心意如燎原之火，正值荷尔蒙过剩时期的两个小伙子咬着对方的嘴唇，说着青涩的情话。他们不太清楚同性恋人之间该怎么做，于是最后只是互相为对方口交了一次。汗水沾湿了T恤，眼里是抹不尽的爱意。  
他们折腾到凌晨。就着窗外透进来的月色，哈里枕着胳膊盯着路易的侧脸。  
“五年后的我们…或者十年后的我们，会是什么样子的呢？”  
路易闻言，转过头来面向他。月色的照耀下衬得他的蓝眼睛越发深邃澄澈。  
他轻轻地勾了勾嘴角。  
“我不知道。但是，至少现在的我很幸福。”  
哈里也笑了起来。  
“我也是，他说。”  
他不知道未来会怎么样。  
但至少明天早上他是快乐的。

___End.


End file.
